


Protection Detail

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [38]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Pepper Potts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Miscommunication, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: The Avengers forgot to tell Peter about an award they were receiving, too busy planning his protection detail. Peter learns that the Avengers are getting an award and thinks he isn't apart of the team.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 72
Kudos: 879





	Protection Detail

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love you are giving this series. All your comments keep this going, gives me inspiration and motivation to keep going so thank you so much :) It's so nice to see so many of you enjoying this series. 
> 
> I have so many prompts to get through so please don't feel like I have forgotten any of you. I have them all written down and am slowly making my way through :) 
> 
> This prompt is from annaleahreads on A03- Prompt idea: The Avengers are being given some big award (yet another "Thanks for saving the city" thing), but they're all so busy trying to figure out how to protect Peter's identity and accommodate his shyness that they forget to tell him he's invited and he thinks he isn't part of the team.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and my apologies for any mistakes.

Peter crawls through the bedroom window five minutes after his curfew. He drops from the roof and closes the window as quietly as he can. He can hear May puttering around the kitchen and he hopes that she isn’t too mad about him being late.

“Night Karen,” Peter said.

“Good Night, Peter. Get some rest. You did a good job tonight,” Karen said warmly.

Peter grinned and slipped off the mask, placing it gently on his desk before he slipped out of his room.

“Hi May. Sorry I’m late,” Peter smiled sheepishly at his Aunt.

“It’s okay,” May chuckled fondly, moving towards him. She stopped just in front of him and ran her eyes up and down him. “Any injuries tonight?”

“Just a few bruises. Nothing that won’t be healed by morning,” Peter assured his aunt. He hated worrying her, and Tony, so he was making more of an effort to keep himself for getting injured on patrol. With his training from the Avengers, he was doing much then when he first started.

“Good to hear. Come sit down. I’ve just made some tea,” May kissed his cheek before gently pushing him towards the table.

Peter sat and happily accepted the tea his Aunt made him. It had become a routine to have tea after a patrol if May wasn’t working a night shift. She would wait up for him, make sure he was okay before they both headed to bed.

“So, when were you going to tell me?” May asked, blowing on her tea before taking a sip.

Peter had already taken a sip and he swallowed quickly, face pulling into a frown. “Tell you what?”

“That you were getting an award,” May gushed, her eyes sparkling with pride. “This is a big deal Peter.”

“I’m getting an award?” Peter repeated with confusion. This was the first he was hearing about it. Did the school call May? “For what?”

“You haven’t heard?” May brows furrowed. “I thought Tony would have told you about it.”

“He didn’t mention anything,” Peter said slowly.

“You’re getting an award. Well, the Avengers are. For your hard work around the city and for saving them from that Rhino looking man,” May smiled. “They are doing a benefit. All the proceeds will go to help with the clean-up, and they will present the award there.”

“Oh,” Peter blinked down at the tea in his hands. The Avenger’s had won an award? Peter hadn’t heard anything about. He was surprise that Tony hadn’t told him though.

_You’re not an avenger though_ , a small voice in the back of Peter’s mind spoke up.

Peter took another sip of tea, feeling May’s concerned gaze on him. He wasn’t an Avenger. That’s why they hadn’t told him.

“Peter, I’m sure he just -” May begun began to say but Peter quickly smiled at her.

“No, it’s okay. I’m not actually an Avenger, Aunt May. Just the junior leagues,” Peter said, his voice too cheerful and he winced at how false it sounded.

“Peter, you helped take him down. You were the one who did the final blow to him,” May’s voice was firm. “You deserve that award.”

Peter shook his head. “No. It was a team effort and really, May. I don’t need an award. I don’t do it for that, you know that.” Peter stood, nearly knocking over his tea and he caught the mug before it could fall and steadied it. “Sorry. I’m going to take a shower, before bed.”

“Peter,” May called before Peter could get to far.

Not wanting to talk about it but unable to say no to his Aunt, Peter stopped and looked over his shoulder. “Yeah?”

“I’m so proud of you and I know Tony is as well. Ben…he would have been proud of you too,” May smiled warmly.

Tears burned Peter’s eyes and he swallowed thickly. “Thanks Aunt May.” Then he turned before his tears could fall and went and hid in the bathroom.

* * *

“If Peter webs here in his Spider-Suit then we can have a suit waiting for him here,” Tony said, looking around the group of Avengers that were gathered around the table. “He can put the suit over his Spider-Suit then he can keep the mask on for the event.”

“I think you and Steve should accept the award,” Buck said quietly. “Team captains and all that. That would keep Peter away from the spotlight. We can stand around him, keep in the middle and stop people from asking him any questions.”

“Good thinking Bucky,” Steve smiled. “I think Peter would appreciate it.”

“It will look strange if we are all surrounding Peter,” Natasha said. “Rotating shifts throughout the benefit. Two with him at all times. That way he can never be left alone with anyone who may be wanting revenge or to earn a quick dollar.”

“Tony, you still look concerned,” Bruce lowered his glasses.

“Peter is shy,” Tony said. “I don’t want all of this sending him into a panic or into sensory overload.”

“Peter knows when they are about to occur,” Bruce said carefully. “He can warn us if he feels one coming on.”

“You know Peter,” Tony rubbed his eyes. “He wouldn’t tell us if he had a stab wound let alone feeling a sensory overload. I want this night to be good for him. He deserves this award more than any of us.”

“That’s why we are doing this Tony,” Steve said. “We are making this safe for Peter so he can enjoy this award night.”

“Kid has earned it,” Clint agreed. “Hell, he’s the one who did most of the work with that Rhino prick.”

Steve mouth twitched at Clint’s words and Sam coughed ‘language’ under his breath causing a few sniggers.

“I know,” Tony sighed. “I just want this to be perfect for Peter.”

“That would require actually inviting him,” Pepper’s voice filled the room.

Tony spun around to see his fiancé enter the room, arms crossed over her chest and her face pulled in a not so happy expression.

“Pep?” Tony asked cautiously knowing that face meant nothing good and that Tony had usually done something wrong.

“I just got off the phone to May Parker,” Pepper said, her tone flat. “and we had a very interesting conversation about this benefit you are all planning and the fact that Peter had no idea about it. How he thinks he’s not invited because he isn’t an Avenger.”

“Shit,” Tony hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Please tell me you didn’t get so caught up in protecting him that you actually forgot to tell him about it,” Pepper sighed heavily.

“We’ll fix it,” Steve said quickly.

“You had better,” Pepper huffed, giving them all a stern glare. “Don’t you dare break that boy’s heart. He’s too good for that.”

“I’ll fix it,” Tony said, standing up. “Right now.”

“Good. May is waiting for you at their apartment,” Pepper said. “She’s expecting you within fifteen minutes. Any later and she had my permission to chew you out.”

Tony’s face paled. “I’m going.”

* * *

“May, I’m home,” Peter called, tossing his keys into the bowl by the door.

“We’re in here, sweetie,” May called back.

“We?” Peter frowned. He turned into the living room and his eyes widened when he saw Tony Stark sitting on his couch. He was struck with a strong sense of _Déjà vu._

“Uhhhh – are you taking me to Germany again?” Peter asked, looking between Tony and May.

“No,” Tony chuckled, shaking his head. “Not this time, kiddo.”

“Oh, cool,” Peter relaxed. “Hey Mr. Stark! What are you doing here?”

“I’ll leave you two to talk,” May said, raising from the couch and giving Tony a stern look. She passed Peter, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing into her room.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter frowned, coming to join Tony on the couch. “Is everything okay?”

“No,” Tony said heavily, and Peter’s heart sunk into his chest. “I have been an idiot and I’m sorry.”

Confusion washed through Peter as he tried to make sense of Tony’s words. “You’re not an idiot.”

“Not always but this time, not only was I an idiot, but so was every Avenger,” Tony said. “We screwed up Peter.”

“I – I’m not sure I understand,” Peter frowned.

“May told you about an award that we are receiving and a benefit that we put together for the ceremony,” Tony said. “I know how nervous this would make you, receiving an award. I know you care a lot about your secret identity and not wanting to put that in jeopardy.”

Peter nodded, following along but he was still confused.

“So, the Avengers and I were putting together a plan so you could attend as Spider-Man and we would make sure that you wouldn’t ever be alone and so that no one would be able to figure out who you were,” Tony explained.

Peter’s heart swelled in his chest. “You were doing that for me?”

“Of course, kiddo,” Tony said. “But, despite all our planning we forgot the most important thing. You. We forgot to tell you about it and kid, I am so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Peter said but Tony shook his head roughly, making Peter apologies die on his lips.

“No, Peter. You _are_ an Avenger. The best Avenger there is, junior league or not,” Tony said firmly. “I am so proud of you kid. Everyone agrees that you deserve this award. You’re the one who took him down.”

“Wow, Mr. Stark,” Peter breathed. In an instant he had his arms wrapped around Tony’s neck, hugging the man tightly. “Thank you.”

Tony returned the hug, giving Peter a squeeze. “I’m so sorry kiddo. I wanted this to be perfect for you.”

“It is,” Peter murmured against Tony’s neck. “Thanks to you. Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

“I’m so proud of you kid,” Tony kissed the top of Peter’s head. “We all are.”

Peter snuggled into Tony’s embrace, a grin spreading across his lips, feeling better for the first time that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
